


Rain || Daisuga

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: Rain looks good on Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Rain || Daisuga

♡

It wasn't like Suga to be late, and to be frank, Daichi was getting a little worried. He wasn't too stressed out about his boyfriend's absence, but Suga was terribly punctual, and his schedule was like clockwork. So, there was no reason he should be half an hour late. But Daichi trusted in Suga's ability to make it home safely, so he simply waited, a book he wasn't really reading sitting open on his lap as he listened to the rain outside and tried not to let his anxieties overrun him. He tried to think about anything other than Suga at the moment.

However, Daichi found that Koshi Sugawara was like a blackhole for thoughts. Especially adoring ones. Once you started thinking about him, or looking at him, or talking to him, you never wanted to stop. And it was becoming an inherent problem for Daichi whenever they were apart.

The darker-haired man would often find himself dwelling on Suga's soft smile or deep brown eyes or the way he would release this short, throaty laugh whenever he was amused at something and trying not to show it. Sometimes, Daichi felt himself falling down the rabbit hole of thinking about his boyfriend's soft hands or dorky sense of humor or what he looked like when he forgot to brush out his hair. You can probably guess that it became very hard to focus on the book in his hands.

In fact, it was only after a few minutes of having read the same sentence over and over again that Daichi realized the only thoughts running through his head were of soft silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. Frustrated with his own brain, Diachi snapped the book closed, annoyed at the fact that he was stressing so much about the absence of his boyfriend for thirty minutes. He was acting like a child.

Annoyedly, the dark-haired man brushed a hand through his hair and picked up his phone. There had to be something that could distract him at least momentarily, if not until his boyfriend finally made it home. The problem was that, with very little things to keep him entertained, Daichi had a bad habit of obsessing over things he had no control over. When he had been in high school, his obsession of choice had been his grades. But he had since found much different (and more attractive) things to obsess over.

So he turned on his phone, sighing internally when he came face to face with his lock screen which was, of course, a badly taken picture of Koshi Sugawara that didn't even begin to capture how beautiful he was. _Damn you, Suga, you beautiful bastard._

Daichi was just about to get rid of some of his brain cells on Tumblr when the sound of the door opening suddenly had him practically jumping out of his seat. For having such a lowkey personality, you would be surprised to find out that Daichi actually acted quite a lot like a happy puppy when he was excited about something or, in this case, someone. Suga found it adorable, but Daichi pretended to resent his teasing with a level of acting skill that could only be called artful.

Daichi's phone with the lock screen of his angelic was discarded in favor of the real thing as the dark-haired man pushed himself up from his seat and stood up, a smile already growing on his lips as he saw Suga enter through the door of their shared apartment. He could never suppress the natural smile that always seemed to appear on his face whenever he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

However, his smile dropped into a concerned frown when he saw that his boyfriend was soaked from head to toe in rainwater. His silver hair was matted down and drenched, his clothing hung limply from his lean, muscular frame, and his pale skin shimmered almost beautifully with the memory of rain. Obviously, he was still fucking adorable as always. There wouldn't ever be a time in his life when Daichi didn't find his boyfriend to be the most beautiful human being on earth. But the main reason for his concern was the fact that it would be too terribly easy for his boyfriend to catch a cold.

"Koshi," Daichi muttered, immediately taking quick strides toward his boyfriend. Suga rolled his beautiful eyes, already knowing what Daichi was going to do. It was the same thing that he'd done when Suga had shown up with a small cut on his cheek after having clumsily fallen on his way home. It was the same thing that he'd done Suga burned his hand while trying to make pancakes. "You're soaking. You're going to catch a cold or something." The darker-haired man cupped Suga's flushed face in his hands, grimacing when he felt how cold his boyfriend's cheeks were.

"I'm fine, Daichi. I just got stuck at practice late and I missed the bus so I had to walk home..." The silver-haired man muttered, a warm smile creeping onto his lips as his boyfriend ran calloused fingers through his drenched hair. It really wasn't a big deal, but even when they were still in high school, Daichi had always taken good care of his loved ones. Sometimes too good.

"I'm going to go get you a towel," Daichi muttered, dissatisfied with the fact that his boyfriend was freezing cold from his rain-shower. And Suga really was cold, he had been cold all the way home, but he didn't want Diachi to worry so he hadn't mentioned it. He knew that his boyfriend would just get all riled up and insist on picking him up in the middle of a thunderstorm. But he also knew that Daichi wasn't just going to let this go. So Suga didn't protest when he went to get him a towel, despite the fact that all Suga really wanted to do was take a hot shower and snuggle up with his boyfriend.

A moment later, Daichi returned with a fluffy white towel that he wasted no time in draping over Suga's still-damp hair. Suga just smiled warmly at his boyfriend, trying not to grin as much as he felt like he wanted to as Daichi rubbed the soft towel across his cheeks, drying the residual rain. Both of them knew that Suga was perfectly capable of drying himself off, but Daichi liked taking care of his boyfriend and Suga liked being taken care of.

Of course, though, even though all this TLC was nice, there was something the silver-haired man had been wanting to do since he stepped through the apartment door. And not even his boyfriend's worried nature was going to stop him from getting it.

Placing his rather cold hands over his boyfriend's warm ones, Suga pulled him in, crashing his lips against Daichi's in a kiss that was both sweet and cold. Sweet like sugar because Suga tasted like pure sunshine and something honey-sweet, and cold because his lips were still wet with rain and freezing. But it was an addictive taste to Daichi and he couldn't help but allow himself to press closer to his boyfriend, sharing his natural body heat with Suga and not really caring they were both getting wet now.

Suga released a sigh against his boyfriend's lips, humming contentedly before pulling away for some much-needed oxygen. He would never have done it if he didn't need to breathe, but, sadly, he still required air to live. So he just rested his forehead against Daichi's, taking comfort in the burning heat that radiated off his boyfriend. At least burning in comparison to his own body. If he couldn't kiss Daichi forever, he would at least be as close as he could for as long as he could.

"You know, I actually kind of like the rain..." The silver-haired man hummed as he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, pressing his body as close to Daichi's as possible. He had always adored to no end how warm his boyfriend always seemed to be, no matter how cold it was outside. And he most certainly used it to his advantage in the winter.

"Hmm..." Daichi rested his head against his boyfriend's temple and hummed contentedly, allowing his eyes to close as he breathed in Suga's sweet scent of vanilla mixed with rainwater. Suga always somehow managed to be perfect. Even when he was standing in the doorway, soaked in rain, freezing cold. "I only like the rain when you're here."

"Awww that was so sweet."

"Shut up."

☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
